The use of wall washing lighting is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,543, for instance, describes a fluorescent indirect lighting fixture having its light source concealed from normal view by locating the lamps in a partially wrapped-around region to one side of an offset reflector, which is shaped in a special concave curvature to produce uniform “wall wash” illumination. A producible high quality reflective surface with required curvature maintained by a rigid accurate reflector assembly is achieved by utilizing a thin flexible reflective lining of high purity aluminum conformally laminated against a rigid extruded aluminum reflector body of required curvature. Two-piece end plates provide lamp socket mountings, integral wiring conduits, reflective inner end surfaces, decorative trim at light-exit window ends and reflector body reinforcement. The complete reflector module including ballasts and AC power plug is easily installed, without tools, into a recessed builder's housing, firmly held with no exposed screw heads or other fastenings yet readily removable for service due to a novel torsion spring retaining system. With the fixture in place, only the reflector surfaces and coordinated reflective trim, framing the light-exit window, are presented to normal view. Direct light, extraneous light and lamp images are virtually eliminated.
US20040105264A1 discloses an elongated lighting element for attachment to a building part, wherein the building part comprises an attachment unit and an electrical power connector for mechanical connection respectively functional, electrical connection with the lighting element, the lighting element comprising a plurality of solid state light sources.